chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnodin Manabang
Magus Gnodin Manabang 'is a recently promoted Magus of Dalaran. He is one of the three magical inclined Gnomes in his family, he was selected to become the heir to his parents legacy as a Magus of Dalaran. He became a fully fledged Magus of the magocracy when his mother was killed by the Death Knight Teron Gorefiend and his allies. He was one of the ambassadors sent to Lordaeron City to plea for a quarantine of the northern villages, but left the city after he reconised that their pleas would fall on deaf man's ears. He was present in Dalaran when it got destroyed by the Demon Lord Archimonde and he quickly rose to defends its ruins when the Undead forces of the Fallen Prince Arthas come to steal the legendary Book of Medivh. After the death of Archmage Antonidas, he alongside his fellow Magi retreated only to return months later with a invasion force to retake its ruins and erect a large purple dome around it. He later returned to the war front during the Nexus War against the mad Blue Aspect Malygos and his Blue Dragonflight. He also fought side on side with both the Horde and the Alliance against the Scourge. ﻿ ﻿ 'Biography 'Youth' Born 58 years ago, 19 years before the first great war between humanity and orc, in the magical kingdom of Dalaran. Gnodin Manabang was the son of Gnorbert Manacog, a Mage of the Mages' Guild and Glod Stargizmo, a Sorceress of the Sorcerers League. Being the son of two magical inclined Gnomes, he started to show his affinity with the magical arts from a very young age. When he was around 19 the First War broke out, but still being young and general uncaring for the world outside his home city of Dalaran, he had absolutly no interest in the war. From time to time, he could overhear his parents discussing the war with their friends and collegues. When he finally turned twenty, his father was appointed as his master to teach him the art of Magick. His father would often instruct him in magical relics, history, language, the art of magicand sometimes even politics. 'The Second War' When Gnodin was twenty-four, The Second War broke out. His father, alongside other Magi of Dalaran and under leadership of the Archmagi Vargoth, Khadgar and sometimes Antonidas, were sent to fight in the war. He was still to young to be sent to war, so he became a apprentice of his mother, who was ordered to stay behind incase of a invasion. It was also around this time that Gnodin learned the stories of the Vile Orcish Horde and its evil allies from the veteran Magi of the First War. It was also during the Second War that he earned his surname Manabang. He overloaded his wooden staff with mana until it exploded, creating a loud sound that echoed through the entire city. Twenty years later, when Gnodin was fourty-four, the Second War had ended and his father had followed the Alliance expedition into the Orcish Homeworld of Draenor. He was then assigned as the apprentice of his mother, who would instruct him in more battle-orientated magic. A few years after the Second War, Dalaran came under attack by the Death Knights of the Horde, under leadership of Teron Gorefiend and Deathwing alongside his Black Dragonflight. His mother rushed to the Arcane Vault, to protect the magical Eye of Dalaran against the invading forces. She never returned, having been run through with a sword of a Death Knight and later burned by the magma breath of a Black Dragon. After the funeral of his Mother, he was approached by a Archmage of the Kirin'Tor, who promoted him officialy to Magus of Dalaran, giving him the right to take on a apprentice and missions on his own. 'The Third War and The Fall of Dalaran' The Third War started to break out when Gnodin was around the age of 49. He was choosen alongside some other Magi and Archmagi to be sent to Lordaeron City as a ambassador of Dalaran. Once there, he alongside his fellow magi pleaded with King Terenas Menethil II to quarentine the northern villages that were infected by a mysterious plague. Once he found out that their pleas would fall on deaf mans ears, he asked for a reassignement back to Dalaran, wanting to research the plague there. It got approved and he returned to Dalaran around the same time that a unknown person of incredible magic brought a warning. He alongside other magi, including the famous Archmagi Antonidas, though of him then nothing more then a madman and didn't heed his warning. He was present in Dalaran when the Demon Lord Archimonde destroyed it with its vile fel magic. He alongside his fellow magicians and under leadership of the Archmage Antonidas fought against the Undead Scourge trying to overtake the cities ruins and get to the famous Book of Medivh. When the famous Archmage was killed by the un ending Scourge forces, he alongside his fellow Magi fled the cities ruins. He later returned to the Ruins of Dalaran alongside a invasion force and retook it from the Scourge forces there. They then erected a magical purple dome around its ruins which allowed them to rebuilt the city in peace. 'The Nexus War' Gnodin returned to the war scene alongside Dalaran when the Mad Blue Dragon Aspect Malygos and his Blue Dragonflight declared war to all mortal magic users. He would help the Kirin'Tor teleport the city to the northern continent of Northrend to combat the threat of the Blue Dragonflight there. He would work as a undercover spy in the Blue Dragonflight, tasked with killing or setting traps for the more powerfull mortals loyal to the Mad Aspect. He was also tasked with trying to reconvert them back to Dalaran before he would attempt to kill them. When Mage-Lord Urom learned of his role as spy, he was almost executed, but the Red Dragonflight saved him just in time. He would later fight alongside the battle-magi and their Red allies in the frontlines of the war. He also fought the threat of the Scourge whenever he could. When the Mad Aspect finally fell and the Blue Flight was in disarray, he could finally focus all his attention on the Scourge forces and joined the Alliance and Horde forces in their assault upon Icecrown and the dreaded Icecrown Citadel. He never actually joined any of the tasks forces that went into the citadel but fought outside against the never ending scourge forces. 'Currently:' After the Fall of the Lich King, Gnodin became political active. He voted for the acceptance of certain reliable Forsaken Magi and re-acceptance of the Sin'dorei Magisters. He also started a campaign to stop the bloody gang war between the Quel'dorei's Silver Covenant and Sin'dorei's Sunreavers, hoping to one day make Dalaran the neutral magical hub it is meant to be. He also started to go on travelling trips for sometimes months after each other in search of lost and forgotten lore or artifacts. It is rumored that he is also recruiting additional Magi to train at Dalaran. He, as is expected of a Magus of Dalaran takes a neutral stance in the war between the Horde and the Alliance. It is also rumored that he is working with Archmage Vargoth to recreate the Order of the Kirin'Var, the Order his father was a part of during The Second War. 'Appearance' Gnodin is the speaking image of a Gnome, small, slight and nifty. He is of average height for a Gnome, but appears less muscular then the rest of his race(with the exception of fellow Gnome Magi). He apears to have no scars, or they are hidden under his robe. He has a gaint pink beard and moustache, underneath it, he always seems to carry a smile. His hair stands backwards, like a sudden windblast swept through it, giving him a rather crazed look. Underneath his great purple wizard hat, one can see shining two clever blue eyes. He is always seen in his Dalaran wizard robes, carrying the Eye of Dalaran Tabard with pride. he has two purple shoulderpads, a long purple silken cloak, gold inlaid belt, brown gloves and brown leather boots inlaid with wool. On his golden belt one can see hanging some small pockets, each containing different items, from scroll of Lore to Engineering supplies. Also either strapped to his back or carried in his right hand is his simple wooden staff, Manabang. 'Personality' Gnodin is a friendly and attentive Gnome, he loves socialising with fellow mages. He tries as much as possible to be as well informed about the event surrounding his race and their capital Gnomeregan as he can. He like every other Gnome, loves to tinker in his spare time. Even after the decimation of his race and the destruction of his beloved ciy, he is a amiable and kindhearted Gnome. He makes and keeps friends easily and other races often find disliking him to be difficult. He is known to hold a grudge against the Orcs for the Second War and the Forsaken for the destruction of Dalaran and the slaughtering of its citizens' but he is a kind and forgiving Gnome and is willing to give them a second chance. He is very critical towards people, especially mages, who think they are superior to everyone else and believe they have the power to control whoever the want. He dislikes Goblins, but is known to work alongside Goblin Magi if the need arises. He hates Fel and Shadow magic users, thinking they have chosen the easy way to archieve great power. He is disgusted by Necromancers and their control over diseases and the dead and would like to see them all destroyed. He is very susceptible to getting carried away in researching a particular subject. 'Diplomatic Standpoint' Due to Gnodin's loyalties to the magical magocracy of Dalaran he will never express his honest opinion about certain races. He does this because he doesn't want to be the Gnome responsible for putting Dalaran in a either dangerous or difficult political position. He does favors some races over others, like how he prefers to work together with Sin'dorei, Quel'dorei, Humans or Dwarves above Goblins, Tauren, Kaldorei and Undeads. 'Hostile' *The Forces of the Old Gods *The Black Dragon Aspect Deathwing the Destroyer and his Black Dragonflight *The Forces of the Burning Legion *The Restless Scourge *Rogue Wizards and Dragons loyal to the Blue Aspect Malygos 'Neutral' *The Argent Crusade *The Cenarion Circle/Expedition *The Forsaken Rebellion *Richards Forsaken 'Friendly' *Thrall's New Horde *The Goblin Cartels 'Exalted' *The Grand Alliance *The Alliance of Lordaeron *The Sin'dorei of Quel'thalas Category:Characters